Unexpected Pairing
by cutiepie33
Summary: With Marissa gone and Seth with a new girl, Summer and Ryan find comfort in each other. Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Ryan walked into the Cohen kitchen.

"Hey man," Seth said.

"Jen and I are going over to Summer's house to watch a movie. Want to come?"

"Uh, yeah sure," mumbled Ryan

Ryan and Seth went to Kirsten's car, and drove to Jen's house. Ryan hated to see them all lovey-dovey with each other. He hadn't had that since Marissa moved away to be with Oliver. They arrived at Summer's house, and knocked on her door.

"Hey ya'll. Oh hi Ryan. I didn't expect you." Summer said cheerfully.

"Hey-yy Summer," Ryan replied.

They were going to watch "How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days". Jen and Seth raced each other to the couch and jumped on. Ryan sat down on the other end of the couch, and Summer went to sit by him. Ryan put him arm around Summer. She didn't know what it was, but she liked it.

Ryan looked over at Summer. "She doesn't enjoy watching Jen and Seth either," he thought to himself. They had broken up at Julie Coopers wedding.

"Just looking at Cohen and whats-her-face makes my stomach rumble." Summer thought. Summer looked over at Ryan and smiled. He smiled back and looked away quickly.

"I know it must be rough on him too. Ever since Coop left for that creep Oliver, he just hasn't been himself. Summer leaned over to Ryan and whispered in his ear, "Hey, meet me in my room, I need to talk to you."

"Okay-yy," Ryan whispered back.

"Ummm, I need to go get something out of my room," Summer blurted out.

"Shhhhhhh!!!!!" said Seth. Summer got up, and went to her room.

"Well, I think I need to use the bathroom,"

"Shhhhhhh!!!!!" said Jen. Ryan got up, and walked down the hall. When, he knew Jen or Seth weren't looking, he crept into Summer's bedroom.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Ryan asked Summer. Ryan went and sat on Summer's bed by her.

"This is what I want to tell you," Summer leaned in to kiss Ryan. After about a minute, they moved apart.

"Wow, I didn---"Ryan said, but he was cut off by Summer.

"Well, we better get back out there. I don't want them to be suspicious"

"Yeah," Summer said nodding her head.

Ryan walked out of her room, and went back to the couch. Quickly, Summer grabbed Princess Sparkle and walked out of the room.

"That was such a good movie wasn't it guys?" Seth questioned his friends.

"Oh it's over already?" Summer replied.

"It was great," said Ryan.

"Well, we better get going," said Seth.

"See ya Summer," Ryan called back as he opened the door.

"Bye Ryan," replied Summer.

When they were out of the door, Seth asked, "What was with the see ya Summer thing?" asked Seth

"I don't know, we're friends okay?" replied Ryan.

When they got back to the Cohen house, Jen and Seth went up to his room. Ryan went to the poolhouse and pulled off his boots. After awhile, Seth came in, and told Ryan that he was going over to Jen's house. After he left, Ryan headed for the phone. He picked it up and dialed Summer's phone number.

"Hey Summer, I was just wondering if you would want to come over?"

"Sure, see ya in a few!"

Summer pulled up, and headed for the poolhouse. She knocked on the door, and Ryan came to answer it. When, he opened the door, Summer pulled him in for a kiss. After she took off her jacket, she sat down on Ryan's bed. Ryan smiled, and put his hand on her neck. He leaned in and kissed her. They let apart.

"You remember the day Coop left for that Oliver creep?" Summer asked.

"Ahh, yes I remember it well," Ryan said smiling. Summer let out a giggle.

"You were a mess," Summer said.

" Well anyway, how are we going to tell Cohen about th-hhis?" questioned Summer.

"I don't know. Well at least he has Jen now," Ryan replied.

"Yeah, we can enjoy the secret while it lasts can't we?" asked Summer.

"I guess so. I was thinking. We really haven't been on a date yet." Ryan said quietly.

"After school, at the pier, tomorrow." Summer firmly said.

"Whatever you say, Summer," Ryan replied.

"I better go," Summer said finally. Ryan gave her a quick kiss.

"So, see you at school tomorrow?" Ryan asked

"I'll be there," Summer said trying to hide a huge smile across her face. Summer hadn't been this crazy about a guy for a long time.

Chapter Two:

It was early the next morning. Ryan woke up with a smile on his face. He had had the best dream. He dreamt that he and Summer had kissed. Expect it wasn't a dream. It was really real. Ryan quickly jumped out of bed and took a shower. After he finished his shower, he went and put on his best wife-beater, a blue shirt, and some jeans. Ryan walked out of the poolhouse into the Cohen kitchen.

"Hey dude. You have the biggest smile on your face."

"Well, I'm glad to be alive. OK?" Seth got a weird look on his face.

"Hey, I'm going to go pick up Jen early. You wanna go?"

"Uh, no. Ya'll go ahead. I'll get there." Ryan didn't want Summer seeing him arriving with Jen and Seth.

Shortly after Seth left, Ryan went back to the poolhouse to get his backpack. Then, he started on his way to school. When Ryan got to school, he started to look for Summer. When he couldn't find her, he went ahead to his locker. To his surprise, he found Summer standing next to his locker.

"Wow, already found my locker?" Summer giggled, and gave him a kiss. Ryan was quick to jerk back.

"We never know when Seth could be watching us." Ryan said.

"Oh, yeah sorry. Well, you have Biology first period?"

"Yep,"

"Guess who else does?" Summer asked. Ryan gathered his things, and the couple walked to Biology together. When they got there, they saw Jen and Seth sitting together laughing.

"Oh god," Ryan mumbled. Summer took his hand, and lead him to a table with no one sitting at it.

"If I have to endure this subject, I might as well enjoy where I sit," Summer said. After Biology, came Algebra, Geography, and Physics. Then came lunch. Ryan and Summer got in the lunch line together. Finally they both got their tray, and walked into the cafeteria.

"Are they everywhere we go?" Ryan asked looking at Jen and Seth.

"Ugh, let's go sit with Anna and Luke," Summer said.

"Hey guys!!" Summer exclaimed loudly, nearly knocking over Luke's coke can.

Luke, quick to grab the can, said, "Uh, hey Summer. Oh, hey Ryan," Everyone got settled in, Ryan and Summer sitting close, hands clasped together, and Luke and Anna on the other side of the table.

"Why aren't ya'll sitting with Cohen?" Anna inquired.

"Oh, he's with Jen now. Can we tell you a secret?" Summer said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, sure," Luke said. Summer started making hand motions between her and Ryan.

"Really?!?" Anna said surprised.

"Shhhh, we don't want the lovebirds to know,"

"I always knew ya'll were hot for each other," Anna giggled making everyone laugh.

After lunch they had two more periods: History and French. Summer flew through these subjects, not even minding these. It was because she knew she and Ryan were going to have their first date on the pier after school. Finally the last bell rang. Summer ran out the room, threw her stuff in her locker, and grabbed her purse. She went to the ladies room. She wanted to look HOTT for Ryan. She was ready. Walking out of the ladies room, she noticed only a few people in the hallway. Summer walked out of school, and got into her car. She drove down to the pier. They had decided to meet at the Crab shack. Summer parked her car, and walked to the Crab shack. When she saw Ryan smiling at her, her heart just melted.


	2. Chapter 3

"Uh, hey," Ryan said walking over to her, giving her that killer adorable smile of his.

"Hey!" Summer exclaimed, taking his hand. "Let's take a walk." They walked out of the Crab Shack and started to talk.

"You look really good today, Ryan."

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." Ryan said with a smile. Summer couldn't take it anymore. She just had to kiss him.

"Come here," Summer said. She pulled him over to an open space, and started to kiss him. She savored the smell of his cologne. Ryan took his hand off her waist, and moved it to her head streaming through her hair. After about a minute, they let apart.

"You know, we really shouldn't do this in public," Summer said. "Let's go over to my house." Summer took his hand, and ran to her car. Ryan looked at her and smiled.

When they got to Summer's house, they ran upstairs to her room. Summer kicked off her flip-flops, and Ryan took off his boots. Once he had, Summer jumped up on top of him on her bed, and started kissing him. Ryan's hand moved from the bottom of her waist to her hair. He glided his fingers through it. Summer started to unbutton Ryan's shirt. After she had thrown Ryan's shirt on the floor, Ryan rolled over on top of her. They continued kissing for several more minutes. When coming up for a breath, Ryan noticed the clock beside Summer's bed.

"Oh crap," he muttered under his breath.

"Is something wrong?" Summer asked.

"Oh, no. It's just that I should probably get back to the Cohens. I have a lot of homework."

"Yeah, I probably should start on mine too." Summer replied.

"So I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Ryan asked Summer.

"Yeah sure," Summer said with a grin. After Ryan gave her one last kiss on the lips, he left her room and went back to the Cohens. When he got back to the poolhouse, he found Seth waiting for him.

"Oh. Your mom asked to go to the store, so I did—go to the store I mean."

"Okay. What are you going to do?" Seth questioned.

"Um, I had a lot of homework. You mind helping me?" Ryan said with a look of plead in his eyes.

"Yeah, sure dude," Ryan looked up and smiled at him. Seth was such a good friend. He just couldn't bear the thought of telling him that he is secretly seeing Summer—the girl Seth had been in love with since he was 10.

The next morning, Seth snuck into the poolhouse, while Ryan was still sleeping, with a tray full of food. He wanted to thank Ryan. If he wouldn't have ever came to Newport, Seth would have never had gotten Jen. Ryan had given him the confidence to do it. Suddenly, he made a slight noise, and he heard Ryan mumble in him sleep. When his eyes were fully open, he jumped a little bit.

"Did I scare you?" Seth said chuckling a little bit.

"What the heck are you doing in here in a tray full of food?"

"I'm thanking you. What for you may ask? For giving me confidence. I don't think I would have ever gotten a girl like Jen, if you never showed up. Guys like me don't usually get girls like her." Just then Ryan's thoughts turned to Summer. He had to tell him sometime soon. He had to talk to Summer.

"Yeah, well thanks man." Ryan said giving Seth a pat on the back, and started to eat the food. After eating most of the food, Ryan had to get ready for school. All he could think about was Summer. He really liked her, but how would Seth react? I have to try to tell him sometime soon. When he was finally ready, he went and found Seth. And then it was off to school.

When they got to school, Seth walked with Ryan to his locker. To Ryan's dismay, Summer was standing near his locker. When they walked up, Summer said "Cohen, Ryan," giving a look at Ryan. Seth looked from his best friend to his ex-girlfriend. What was going on with them? Why were they acting so friendly near each other?

"Where's Jen?" Summer question Seth.

"She's not here today. She has a cold."

"Hmp," Summer said. After Ryan got all of his books ready, he started to walk to Biology. Summer quickly walked to catch up to him. Seth was in the back of them blabbing on and on. When they got to Biology, Ryan and Summer headed to the table they had sat at before and Seth followed. When the teacher came in, Seth was still blabbing on to them.

"Cohen, shut up!" Summer whispered loudly to him. After that Ryan gave Summer a look and mouthed "We've gotta tell him." Summer looked at Seth and rolled her eyes and shrugged.

All the rest of that day, Seth followed Summer and Ryan like a puppy follows its' mom. Finally after school was over and Ryan was at his locker, Summer came up behind him.

"Meet me at the pier at 5:00," she whispered to him breathing hard on his cheek. And with that, Summer left, and Ryan went on his way to find Seth. When they got home, Seth was still following Ryan.

"Dude, whadda want to do tonight? Rent a movie? Play some video games?"

"Actually, I was thinking of maybe going down to the Crab Shack for dinner."

"Oh, I'll go with you then," Seth replied delightfully.

"No, that's OK,"

"I wanna go, OK?' Seth said. There was no way to stop him now. He'd have to see Summer in private.

At 4:50, they left for the Crab Shack. Ryan didn't see Summer as they were gong in. After ordering their food, Ryan looked at his watch—5:00 on the dot.

"I'm going to go get some fresh air. OK?" Ryan said getting up from their table. When he left the Crab Shack, he immediately saw Summer. She got the biggest smile and her face and waved at him. Ryan walked over to him, and before he could even say anything, Summer pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. Ryan got lost in the moment, and forgot the time. After several minutes, he came up. But then Summer went right back in. All of a sudden, Seth walked out of the Crab Shack.

"Dude, the food's getting cold." But it was too late. Seth had seen them kissing. He started running, and Ryan ran after him without a moments hesitation.


End file.
